Proof, that you are not Soul bound
by Mharding87
Summary: Hermione proves to Harry in an unusual way that he is in fact not Soul bound


_**AN: So this was just supposed to be a 100 word max story for #MiniSagaMonday on the Harmony & Co. group. I think I might have overdone it. So now it's just a short story. **_

_**It has not been Beta'd. **_

_**Feel free to comment.**_

_**Enjoy**_

"Hermione, where are we going," Harry hissed out quietly as he was dragged down the dark corridor.

They were out way after curfew and he didn't have the map or Invisibility cloak they would usually use on any of their late night adventures around the castle.

"Just trust me Harry, I have an idea that will prove beyond any doubt that you are in fact, not Soul bound to Ginny Weasley."

That declaration was enough to get Harry to grind to a halt in the middle of the 6th floor corridor they were creeping along.

"Bloody hell Hermione! Not this again. I told you what Mrs. Weasley said. I saved Ginny from the Chamber 5 years ago causing a life debt, and when Ginny kissed me after the Quidditch match it caused a Soul Bond. Dumbledore was there and agreed with her!"

"Just listen Harry, I know you want to believe that, but everything I've read has said that there would be more to it. There would be a bright flash of light and-"

"How do you know there wasn't? You left the common room if I remember correctly, and I was being kissed so I had my eyes closed. I could have easily missed the flash-"

"Oh, honestly. No one else saw anything! And don't interrupt me! There wasn't any bright flash of light. Can you feel Ginny's emotions? Do you know where she is right now? Mmm… I thought not. Now come along, I said I'd prove it. We're almost there."

At that she grabbed his hand and started pulling him behind her. They went up another set of stairs and headed towards the familiar corridor that housed the frame of Barnabas the Barmy.

As they walked along, Harry following along behind her she started to explain more of what she'd read.

"So according to the book, 'So you think you're soul bound', that I found in the restricted section of the Library, "She promptly ignored the shocked gasp coming from behind her, "A soul bound pair will be marked down in a magical book in the Department of Mysteries. But after the last time we'd been there, I figured you wouldn't want to go there again…" she trailed off at this chewing her lip and glancing back at Harry to see his reaction. She knew it was a sensitive topic for him after his Godfather had died there. Seeing no reaction, other than a slightly pinched look slide across his face, so quickly she could have missed it, she hurriedly carried on.

"The other important things to note about Soul bound mates, is that if they are fed any sort of love or affection potion for another, they would become ill, and also, they could never romantically think or touch another. They are only meant for each other-"

She was cut off as Harry ground to a halt again. Upon turning around she could see the stubborn look on his face and knew he was quickly running out of patience with her, and she needed to get him to keep trusting her until she could prove she was right.

"Hermione, I've had enough of this!" He exclaimed, probably louder then he meant to. "Why can't you just be happy –" he quickly slammed his mouth closed and cocked his head as he heard someone walking in the parallel corridor that would be joining there's at any minute.

Judging by the panicked look in her eyes, she had heard it too. Giving quick glances around to try find somewhere to hide from the approaching person on patrol, Hermione eventually spotted the nearby door. Grabbing Harrys hand she pulled them inside and closed the door with a slightly louder then she'd wanted, *bang*.

Standing there pressed up against each other in what she had hoped was a store room, but turned out to be a broom closet they stood as quietly as possibly, listening to the footsteps round the corner outside.

As they stood, pressed against each other, faces inches apart and listened. Hermione could feel Harry's strong, well-built chest pressed against her more endowed female chest and she just hoped he couldn't feel her body's reaction to their proximity, against his own chest. She would just die of embarrassment.

They heard whoever was outside, open a door nearby, and close it again after a few seconds. Then the footsteps were coming closer. Now she was really starting to panic, it seemed whoever was patrolling was checking all the rooms and closets as they patrolled. She couldn't get caught out now, she was so close to helping Harry out of this latest predicament.

She darted her eyes around the narrow space as if to spot a solution, but didn't see anything other than Harry's eyes looking down on her. His head was cocked slightly to the side and he had a curious, almost puzzled look on his face as if just realizing something and trying to make sense of it. She could feel his breath against her face as he softly breathed out. It was then that she realized he'd had his hands on her hips the whole time they'd been in the closet. The place his hands had been holding her had suddenly felt like they were on fire. It was enough to give her a shiver and goosebumps to sprout all down her spine.

The footsteps were getting closer, and whoever was patrolling was going to open the closet any second now and catch them. It was at that point that Hermione, finally hit upon a possible solution, that would possibly get them out of trouble, and also prove to Harry he wasn't "soul bound" to that miserable opportunist.

At having reached the decision in her mind, and hearing the footsteps stop right outside their hiding place, she acted.

With another glance into his eyes, he seemed to realize what she was going to do at the same exact time, she had decided to do it.

She closed glanced at his lips, closed her eyes, tilted her head slightly and leaned forward.

Their lips touched together softly, tentatively as if she thought he might push her away. After the first two seconds, and not being pushed off, she opened her lips slightly and pressed a little harder against his. She felt him start to respond. He opened his lips and started to kiss her back.

Her heart was pounding in her chest like a train.

It was as she touched his lips with her tongue that it happened.

The door opened roughly and she heard the loud "AH HA" behind her. She felt Harrys tongue touch hers, and then there was an explosion of light that burst out around them, causing her to see red behind her closed eyelids as the whole closet and most of the corridor lit up in a bright flash of light.

That didn't stop the kiss though, or cause them to stop when they heard whoever had caught them, stumble back and land on his rump with a loud "Oomph."

She ignored all of that and just focused on the absolute bliss she was feeling, while kissing her best friend. She didn't even seem to notice how she had at some point lifted her legs and wrapped them around Harry's hips, or that he had slid his hand down and has cupping her bum as he held her up and kissed her as if she was water and he in a desert. She also didn't notice she'd been running her hands through his hair and pulling him ever closer as she kissed him hard and enthusiastically.

After an unknown amount of time, they slowly started to separate their lips, only followed by light little lingering kisses as they rested their heads together.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and watched Harry as he open his own lazily, a beatific smile on his face.

"So I guess you weren't Soul bound to Ginny then after all" she whispered out.

She didn't know who started it, but the laughing and giggling didn't stop for ages.

**The end**


End file.
